marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Ranger
Appearance Phantom Ranger wears a suit made out of a mix of graphene and vibranium microweave. He also has Adamantium padding on his shoulder, elbows and knees. His helmet currently is shaped like a motorcycle helmet. His boots have rocket boosters on them. History Marcus Lavigne, the current Phantom Ranger is a scientist. The Phantom code has went on from the medieval ages passed on to prodigies. Marcus was so far the only Ranger who has truly enhanced the armor. Marcus' mother was a scientist who got assassinated on her way home. His father was a technician who raised his son until he was about 18. Marcus was a successful scientist who has won in several awards. His father soon became a scientist working in Stark industries but Marcus became a scientist in Pym Labs instead of following in his father's footsteps. Marcus soon met a friend and science partner, Dr. Aaron Fox. Secretly, they built the new Phantom Ranger suit after Lavigne found out about the Phantom code from a book. While building the suit, Lavigne created multiple machine prototypes that could help the world in the future. Soon, S.H.I.E.L.D. learned about this and wanted to take some of his creations for themselves and so Dr. Lavigne refused and he had to fight back. Soon after Lavigne's encounter with S.H.I.E.L.D. he found a map from his book which lead him to a destroyed castle. He then entered a bunker with a pedestal in the middle of it. There, he placed the book and opened it and the knowledge of every martial art he needed to know flew into his brain (over 100 to be more excact) He started his role as the Phantom Ranger at the age of 30. He joined the Avengers at one point. Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength: '''His suit can currently lift a small truck at most (but he would still somewhat struggle to do so). Not the strongest suit but his suit was supposed to be a stealth suit. Without his suit he would be able to lift some things an athlete could. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''His suit helps him surpass the speed of even peak athlete runners but it doesn't go any faster than that. Without his suit. He would be just at athlete level speed. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''His suit helps him from getting tired so quickly, as you would imagine. Without his suit he would have normal stamina. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Something you would expect from somebody who has a suit made out of vibranium, adamantium ansd graphene. Paraphernalia * '''Equipment: '''He has a Life Support System installed into his suit which helps him take a beating. He also has a cloaking device, Ultraviolet visor, Heat Visor, Electromagnetic Visor, Radio Visor etc. * '''Weapon: '''Not excactly a mystical weapon of magic, The Phantom Blade is more of a mechanical super weapon. It's edges are made out of Carbonadium and Adamantium while it's center is made out of Vibranium. It's guard is made out of Titanium. This weapon can transform into a Plasma rifle and a Hammer. It can also split into two katana shaped blades. * '''Transportation: '''He rides a hoverbike. His hoverbike is much faster than his jet boots and much more silent when Stealth Mode is activated.